Ty Barnes
“You and I are like magnets. Drawn to each other, found by each other. Where one goes, the other is attracted to it again and again," -Ty talking to Cat Mageia In Demicraft }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality Ty has a very unique personality. He can sometimes be a little talkative and curious, such as in chapter 2 (When he was bugging Cat about what was going on) and chapter 8 (When he was asking Cliff a bunch of questions about his clothes for the dance), but he can also be caring and a great friend. Appearance Ty's appearance is never really stated anywhere in Demicraft, but he is said to have light brown shaggy hair and brown eyes. Plot When Ty first enters the story, he is making a Minecraft video with Adam Jenson and Jason Gelnen. Then, the Minotaur crashes into the apartment. The three run outside, when they spot Hazel Anderson and Cat Mageia flying down. They defeat the Minotaur, and Hazel delivers a prophecy. Cat and Hazel take them all back to camp. On the way there, Ty bugs Cat to tell them what is going on, and she gives a (very annoyed) shortened version. Hazel appears, saying that Chiron told her that they just need to wait. Cat then leaves to play a prank on the Hermes cabin, and Hazel gives the guys a full rundown. Cat comes back, exhausted from a practice battle with one of her siblings, and then Adam is claimed by Poseidon. This is when the girls first bring up Capture the Flag, and Hazel and Cat leave to "discuss tactics". The guys make their way to the Big House, where both Jason and Ty are claimed by their respective parents. We never get specific details. At dinner that night, Cat reveals that she had a dream, which Ty passes off as "just a nightmare". Dionysus becomes angry at Cat and Hazel sitting at the wrong table, and they all get into a fight. Ty boldly tells Dionysus "Don't you know the meaning of personal space? Or privacy? Or, I don't know, getting the heck away from us?". Just as tensions are growing high, Ty reveals that "I didn't know how to use my power, but I was slightly afraid of them anyways". Then, when the fighting starts, the five are "possessed" temporarily by their parents. Later that night, Ty is woken up by "having an air horn blasted five inches away from my ear", and follows Hazel, along with Adam, Jason, and Cliff, to find Cat unconscious on the beach. Hazel orders the three to go find Chiron. They bring the centaur to the beach, where they find the problem basically taken care of. They all bring Cat to the Apollo cabin, where she wakes up. The next morning, the three get a briefing on the prophecy and what happened to Cat. A couple days later, Ty is out "practicing his powers" and kind of stalking Cat. He glimpses a page in her sketchbook, which contains a picture of Hazel and Jack. Ty asks who that is, and Cat covers it up by saying that it was her ex-boyfriend. This is when Hazel, Adam, and Jason appear. They eventually drop the subject, learning about the upcoming "Valentines Day Dance". Later that day, Capture the Flag starts, where the guys' team loses. The next day, the night of the Valentines Day Dance has arrived, and the guys get dressed up. When all of the girls come out, they can't find Cat and Hazel, and only see a "trail of glitter", which they decide to follow. They interrupt a conversation, and the two girls appear. Ty calls Cat "kitten", which angers her, so she charms him into going into the Hades cabin, where he is attacked by Cat's pet chimera. Later that night, Ty says that "A lot of people think just because I am a son of Hades mean I'm a dark and secretive person. ANY person with basic knowledge on who I am would totally back me up when I say I'm the opposite of that." Cat and Ty are in some forest (nothing is specified), and Cat teleports to somewhere. Ty shadow-travels, ending up nose to nose with Cat. Hazel, Adam, and Jason run in, announcing that it's snowing in Arizona. Then, Cat's powers go a bit haywire, everyone blames her, and Ty goes and comforts her. They are found on the beach, and Chiron announces that they all need to split up, try to fix things caused by the downfall of the gods, and get to Olympus in 15 days. Ty says that he'll go with Cat, and the five split up. Cat and Ty's journey next picks up in a hotel near Disneyland. We learn that their plan is to go to Disneyland, then Las Vegas. Ty then asks Cat if they were going to see Adam, Jason, and Hazel again. Cat responds exclaiming that neither had a choice for this to happen. Ty replies with the comment that he would much rather be with Jason and Adam anyways. Cat backpedals, saying that "she didn't want to be the one who has to save the world, or be blamed for ruining everything". Cat then has a vision, and Ty asks what happened. Cat passes it off as feeling light-headed. Ty promptly falls asleep while Cat draws. The next morning, Cat summons new clothes for the pair and they get ready. They enter the park, and after a quick break for breakfast, head to Fantasyland. They walk up to a sword-in-the-stone model. Both try, and Cat finally pulls it out. She pulls out a key chain depicting the anvil, which she says she got from her Dad, saying that Hecate wanted him to buy it for her. They then find that Disney is having a festival celebrating the Hercules movie. Cat says that they need to find the Nosi, and Ty suggests the Haunted Mansion. Ty shadow travels both of them there. They are soon attacked by Nosi. Cat is almost bitten by one, until Ty calls on an undead army, which defeat the monsters. They teleport out, debating which ride to go on next. Ty opens chapter 12 by asking Cat if she could summon fast passes, which she does with some reluctance. After a while spent waiting in line, the two board the ride as it starts to move. He watches Cat as she talks to him. (SHIPSHIPSHIP) The ride suddenly stops and Cat notices that there's no one with them. Cat starts to freak out and Ty tries to comfort her. The ride starts moving again, but they end up shadow-traveling to the entrance of Space Mountain. Cat confesses that she's not in a ride mood, and they decide to go and meet some characters. Ty says that he would like to go and meet Elsa and Anna, and then explains Frozen to Cat, who laughs and says that it's the story of her life. Ty takes off running in no particular direction and bumps into a mortal named Blake who can see through his mist disguise. Blake asks why Ty, Adam, and Jason haven't been making videos, but Ty doesn't answer because Cat runs up to the pair. Cat asks Blake to not say anything about the meeting, which he agrees to. He then asks if Cat and Ty are dating (SHIPSHIPSHIP), which Cat responds to as a no, while Ty says that he wants to make that move. (ALL THE FEELS) Cat then gives him the number for Camp, telling him to call in about three weeks and ask for Ty. They continue to walk to Fantasyland, taking a break on one of many Benches. They then talk about stuff. Later on, Ty suggests seeing the fireworks after dinner, which causes Cat to almost smack him. They then get into a mini-fight, which Cat wins. They both teleport back to the hotel room, where Ty falls asleep. He wakes up to Cat poking him, and she tells him that she's created a list of gods and goddesses that pertain to what needs fixing. She then teleports them to the top of the palace to watch the fireworks. They both agree that they look dull, and Ty consoles Cat by telling her that they're going to be all right. Relationships Cat Mageia- 'Cat teases and bickers with Ty most of the time. Ty doesn't seem to mind Cat, but Cat always gets annoyed with Ty. They will be there for each other when needed. It seems as if Cat and Ty share feelings as well, but don't really acknowledge it. Abilities Ty has the abilities of a standard child of Hades, including a "death sense", which is sensing when someone is close to death or dead, shadow-traveling, controlling the dead, and he also has power over darkness. No other abilities are present at this time. Background Ty has no known background at this point. Associations 'Adam Jenson: Ty is very good friends with Adam, as they are technically cousins, and friends even before they came to camp. Jason Gelnen: Ty is very good friends with Jason, as they are technically cousins, and friends even before they came to camp. Hazel Anderson: The relationship between Ty and Hazel is fairly unclear. They are friends, but not very good ones, seeing that they never really had time to bond. Role Ty is a main character in this series. Quests Ty has only taken part in one quest, the quest to save Olympus.